


Blessing

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking your boyfriend to marry you wasn't too bad. Asking his father for permission, however, would not be an easy task. Especially when your boyfriends father is the Hokage. The very powerful, overprotective of his not-so-innocent son, Hokage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run, Sasuke, Run!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

**AN:**  An idea I was thinking of. What if Minato had survived? How would he feel about Sasuke dating his son. I feel like he'd be kind of protective, for the simple fact that he lost Kushina, and maybe Kushina would want Minato to protect their son in every way possible. By no means in Naruto innocent in this, though.

This will be a two-shot! In this, Minato survived (Kushina didn't) and raised Naruto. He's the Hokage. The Uchiha's are still alive and Itachi is still around. Hope you all enjoy it! I had fun writing this.

_Italics_  means a flashback

* * *

The sky was dark, except for the few street lights that were still working outside. Everyone seemed to be sound asleep, comfortable, warm, and safe in their beds. Except for one young man.

There was a two-floor house, owned by the Hokage. In it, lived the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his seventeen year old, Uzumaki Naruto. Both were sound asleep, in dreamland.

There was, however, one more occupant within the house, unbeknownst to Minato.

That particular occupant was currently worming his way out of a tight embrace.

"Hmm, where are y'goin, S'suke?" Naruto mumbled sleepily. His tan hand grabbing Sasuke's pale wrist, trapping him, before the young Uchiha could leave the bed and escape.

"I'm heading home, Naruto." Sasuke replied, equally as exhausted.

"Stay." Naruto smiled, his grip getting a bit tighter around Sasuke's wrist, as if he was trying his hardest to keep the raven with him.

"Naruto. I'd love to stay. I really would, but I don't think your father would be very happy to find us in bed together, again." Sasuke shivered. He remembered the first (and only, luckily) time Minato had discovered them in bed together. It was coincidentally, after they had sex the first time. It had not been pretty, and Sasuke didn't want a repeat of that.

" _Naruto! Wake up sunshine, I've brought you-" An overly happy voice suddenly stopped speaking as crashes of glass and food hitting the floor flooded Sasuke's ears, causing the Uchiha to sit up quickly. The blanket slipped off his body, exposing his naked chest. Luckily, the blanket covered anything lower._

_Naruto gasped and sat up as well, his blue eyes meeting his fathers shocked eyes._

" _What...are you doing_ in bed _with my son, Uchiha?" Minato asked, directing his angry glare to Sasuke, who tensed up immediately, under his gaze. Minato's tone was low and angry, almost like a warning, a dare, to answer him._

" _I...I..." Sasuke stuttered, unsure of what to even say to him. The evidence was too great. It was obvious what Sasuke and Naruto had done. Sasuke also felt like it wasn't a good idea to lie to the Hokage._

" _Otosan, I'm old enough to be having sex, y'know!" Naruto added in, deciding to finally speak, as he folded his arms and looked away from his father in annoyance._

_'Wow Naruto, and all this time I thought you loved me. I didn't know you wished for my death!' Sasuke thought to himself as he sighed and brought his hand to his face as he tried to figure out what to do in this horrible situation. Trying to figure a way out without getting killed by the Hokage, all for sleeping with his son._

" _Ex...excuse me?" Minato asked, shocked at what his son was saying. His gaze now set upon his son._

" _You heard me! It's not as if this wasn't going to happen, otosan! I love Sasuke, I wanted this! It was really good too!" He smiled hugging Sasuke around the waist, nuzzling into his chest to prove a point._

_If possible, Sasuke tensed up more and looked over at Minato in horror._

" _Naruto. Please stop talking." Sasuke begged, able to feel the horrible tension in the room, and not wanting it to get any worse._

" _Get out, Uchiha." Minato said sternly. His voice was laced with anger, but he was trying his best to stay as calm as possible, for his sons sake, at least._

" _Otosan-" Naruto began, about to defend himself and Sasuke._

" _Son, please be quiet," He said to the younger blond, smiling eerily, as he turned to the Uchiha._

" _Sasuke, if I catch you in bed with my son again you will regret it. I promise you will" He kept on smiling, scaring Sasuke even more._

" _Otosan! Come on, stop being so...over bearing! I'm almost seventeen, and besides Sasuke and I are dating! You know we're dating, you're_ happy  _about us dating. Sex was bound to happen between us!" Naruto explained._

" _Oh really?" Minato replied, suddenly interested what Naruto had to say._

_'Yup. Going to get killed.' Sasuke thought to himself, accepting his fate._

" _Yes! What's so bad about it? You're okay with us dating, why wouldn't you be okay with us having sex? We're old enough."_

" _You...you need to wait until you're married." Minato stated, and Naruto laughed._

" _Yeah, like I'd want to wait that long. Sasuke didn't want to wait that long anyway! Right Sasuke? He was more anxious than I was, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto shook the raven slightly, smiling._

_'Why do you want me dead, Naruto? Why?' Sasuke asked the blond in his mind._

" _Is that so?" Minato's left eye twitched, his angry gaze falling upon Sasuke._

" _I'll...I'll be going home now, Minato-san." Sasuke said as he stood up, the sheet wrapped around his waist, covering up his privates. He walked around the room cautiously, grabbing his clothing, and quickly slipped it on, all the while trying to ignore the horrible tenseness of feeling like some sort of prey under Minato predatory glare._

" _I mean what I say, Uchiha. Do_ not _let me catch you in bed with him again. I'll castrate you, I swear I will!" He warned, and Sasuke was out the door and_ s _prang with the quickness, like lightening disappeared_  (1) _._

"I got a lock since then, Sasuke! Plus I'm almost eighteen, and that was almost one year ago. I doubt he cares anymore!"

"Oh, believe me, he cares." Sasuke shuddered. Ever since Minato had caught them in bed together, the elder blond always gave Sasuke dirty looks, and looks of warning. Sasuke didn't like it. He also wanted to be on Minato's good side, for other reasons, of course.

"Want some convincing?" Naruto asked slyly as he sat up and kissed Sasuke's cheek. However, he didn't stop there. He let his lips travel lower, until he reached Sasuke's neck. He sucked on a hickey that he made last night.

"Stop that!" Sasuke said, moaning, as he swat Naruto away with his hand.

"You like it. Heh, let me convince you to stay. Lay back and let me do all the work." Naruto said as he harshly pushed Sasuke to the bed. He pulled the sheets away, uncovering his naked body. Naruto almost purred at the site. Sasuke's cock was half-hard with anticipation of what was to come.

"Wait, wait, Naruto. Your father-" Sasuke began. He was terrified that Naruto's father would walk in.

"He won't come, but don't worry.  _We_ will." Naruto grinned as he silenced Sasuke with a quick kiss. He let his lips travel down the Uchiha's body, something Naruto knew all too well, until he met Sasuke's hard cock. He let his warm breath graze over it, causing Sasuke to tense up, and bury his hands in Naruto's hair.

"Damn it, just do it." He pleaded, giving into the pleasure.

"What happened to wanting to leave?" Naruto asked as he licked the tip of Sasuke's member, before taking it into his mouth.

"Ah.. How can I..when...when you...shit!" He yelled, grabbing onto Naruto's hair harshly, as he thrust deeper into the warm mouth, going as deep as Naruto could take him. He moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue worked wonders on his hard cock. Within seconds, though, Naruto pulled away. Sasuke looked up at his lover, his eyes asking a silent question; _Why did you stop?_

"Where did you put the lube last night?" Naruto asked, searching the room, stopping when he saw it laying on the night stand. He grabbed it and opened it quickly. He poured some onto his hand and grasped Sasuke's erection, lubing him up. Sasuke sat up slightly, propping himself on his elbows.

"Think you'd get all the fun?" Naruto smiled as he shifted his body and quickly impaled himself on his boyfriends cock.

"Ah, yes!" Naruto moaned, slowly moving on top of Sasuke. He raised his hips, leaving only the tip of Sasuke's cock inside, before lowering himself.

"Are you...alright? Didn't you need to be prepared?" Sasuke asked, panting, as he held onto Naruto's hips, helping the blond move. He closed his eyes in pleasure and dipped his head back slightly, panting.

"Nah, I'm okay. I'm still stretched a bit from last night. I'm..." Naruto whispered breathlessly. "Better than okay, actually. Mmm, your cock always feels so damn good inside of me." Naruto moaned, moving faster, letting Sasuke's cock slip almost all the way out as he raised his hips, and taking the cock deep inside of his as he slid down.

"You're still so tight." Sasuke moaned as Naruto's tight heat consumed him. He loved when his cock was buried deep inside of his love.

"Glad you're, ah-" Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke's thick cock abused his prostate. Naruto's own cock was trapped between them, bobbing up and down as Naruto rode his lovers thick cock. Somewhere during their lovemaking, Sasuke's hand found Naruto's cock and pumped it in tune with his thrusts.

"Enjoying yourself." Naruto moaned the last word out, everything exploded around him, as he released into Sasuke's hand. Seconds later, Sasuke let himself explode inside of his blond love.

Sasuke laid back and took Naruto with him, letting the blond lay on top of his chest as they let their breathing even out.

"Still need convincing?" Naruto asked as he let his eyes close and lay his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was playing with the blonds hair, stroking it.

"No, you've convinced me to stay. At least for a little while." Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

A few hours later, there was a loud knocking at the door, jolting Sasuke and Naruto awake.

"Yeah?" Naruto called out, lifting his head slightly and answering the knocking, but not moving out of Sasuke's embrace.

"Naruto, breakfast is almost ready. Will Sasuke be coming over for breakfast also?" Minato asked, turning the knob in attempt to get into the room. At this, Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. The Uchiha looked over to Naruto, terror evident in his eyes. Naruto shook his head and smiled, silently telling him;  _Calm down and stay put._

"Naruto? Why is the door locked?" Minato asked, jiggling the doorknob again. Sasuke tensed up and pushed Naruto off him as he dashed around the room and grabbed his clothes. Once he was sure he had them all, he ran into the bathroom that was attached to Naruto's bedroom and pulled aside the shower curtain so he could hide in the shower.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's actions as he quickly pulled on robe and walked to the door.

"Naruto, what's so funny?" Minato questioned, hearing Naruto's laughter through the door, "Hey, open the door! What are you hiding? Naruto, I swear if Sasuke is in there-" The door opened and Naruto presented himself.

"What did you say, Otosan?" Naruto asked as Minato walked into the room, looking around in suspicion. He was searching for any clues that Sasuke had been in there. He walked into the bathroom and opened the door to the small closet. Once he realized Sasuke wasn't in there, he continued over to the shower. Naruto's eyes widened as his father grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it aside. Naruto let out silent breath as he realized that Sasuke got away.

'That was close!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Sasuke isn't here, right?" Minato asked as he turned to his son.

"No, of course not. I'm sure he'll be here for breakfast though," The doorbell rang "Ah! I bet that's him. Can you get it otosan? I'm going to get dressed, then I'll be down."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Good morning, Sasuke." Minato greeted as he let the raven into the house and shut the door behind him. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Good morning, Minato-san."

"You look a bit...flustered today. Everything okay?" Minato asked as he walked over to the stove to continue making breakfast.

'I almost got killed by you this morning because I decided to spend the night here even after your warnings, but yes, I'm fine.' Sasuke thought to himself. He almost had a heart attack when Minato tried to come in. Sasuke was extremely happy that Naruto had a lock on his door now, and a window in his bathroom that Sasuke escaped out of.

"Of course. Hn, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, deciding is was a good idea to change the subject.

"Getting dressed. He'll be down in a moment." As if on cue, the blond Uzumaki entered the kitchen.

"Morning Sasuke!" He greeted, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before sitting down next to him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Father, may I speak with you?" Sasuke asked his father one bright afternoon.

"What is it, son?" Fugaku asked, pausing in the reading of a scroll to give his son attention.

"I want to," He paused a moment, debating whether or not to tell his father just yet. "I want to ask Naruto to marry me." Sasuke saw some shock upon his fathers face, and began talking before the elder Uchiha could get a word in.

"I told you when him and I started dating that this was my intention. I haven't gone back on that. I want to marry him." Fugaku stayed silent for a moment, as if in deep thought. Sasuke closed his eyes in reflection. Remembering when he told his father that he was dating Naruto.

" _You and Uzumaki?" Fugaku asked, his voice stern and serious._

" _Yes father. Forgive me for not furthering the Uchiha clan, but this is my decision and I will not go back on it. Being with anyone but Naruto will not please me. He's the one I want more than anything."_

" _And where do you plan to take this? This relationship with him? What is it to you?" Fugaku asked his son as he sat back on the chair he was sitting in._

" _I plan to take this to forever. My life will not be complete without Naruto. I plan to marry him one day." Sasuke spoke honestly._

" _Hm, well so be it. If this is what you want, at least you've made a good choice. The Hokage's only son? Yes, this is very fitting."_

"Very well," He paused, searching his sons face for any doubts. When he saw none, he continued.

"Are you going to ask for Hokage-sama's permission first? I believe you should. It's more proper, and shows a sense of maturity and trust amongst you two. I'm sure he will appreciate it if you do." Sasuke froze at this.

'Ask...Naruto's father? As if he doesn't already want to kill me.' Sasuke thought to himself, already dreading what he would have to do.

"Yes, father. I will ask him." Sasuke agreed.

"Good," Fugaku replied as Sasuke made to leave the room, with the intention of telling his mother and brother his plans.

"Hold on, Sasuke?"

"Yes father?" Sasuke paused at the door, turning towards his father.

"Your grandfather gave your grandmother a ring. A plain silver ring with the Uchiha symbol place on the inside. I have it. Would you like to give it to Naruto as an engagement ring? It's not feminine, so I think it will be perfect."

"Yes, that would be perfect father."

"I have to retrieve it. I'll make sure to give it to you before you speak with Hokage-sama."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So, little Sasuke-chan is finally tying the knot with Naruto-kun?" Itachi teased, ruffling his younger brothers hair.

"Itachi," Mikoto, their mother, warned. "Leave him be! You should be more excited, anyway. I am! This is wonderful, Sasuke. I can't wait." Mikoto smiled, pulling her son into a hug, smiling.

"I  _am_  excited, mother. I will have a cute blond as a brother-in-law. How can I not be excited over that?" Itachi replied. Sasuke wasn't too sure if he was teasing or not, but he decided not to question it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Oi, oi! Sasuke!" A voice whispered from outside his window. Sasuke blinked as he pulled back his curtains to see Naruto standing on a tree branch. He opened up his window and held out his hand to help Naruto in.

"Aren't you supposed to me on a mission?" Sasuke asked, his eyes roaming over Naruto, who was in his Jounin garb.

"Yeah, but I finished a little earlier than expected, so here I am!" Naruto smiled. He looked exhausted.

"As happy as I am to see you, why didn't you go home?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tch, bastard. I wanted to see you! I'll stay over and go home tomorrow morning." Naruto walked closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, leaning upward for a kiss. While they were close in height, Sasuke was still about an inch taller, and it was noticeable whenever they kissed.

Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss.

"I...don't think your father will like that." Sasuke said as Naruto was about to kiss him.

"Argh! It's always my father, Sasuke! Why do you always think about him in times like this? You're lucky I'm not the jealous type."

"What! Oh...no! You've definitely got the wrong idea." Sasuke winced at Naruto's claim.

"Oh really? Why is it you always bring him up then?" Naruto questioned, pulling away.

"After that first time when he found us together...he...he scares me! He's so overprotective of you. That man is like a time bomb when it comes to you! I just get worried that I'll set him off one day. I'd like to stay on his good side, thank you very much!" Sasuke explained, pulling Naruto into his arms and claiming his lips before the blond can protest.

"Let me show you just how much I want you."

Naruto was smiling, wrapped up warmly in Sasuke's arms, sleeping. Sasuke, however, was awake, gently running his fingers through Naruto's hair and smiling down at him, as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

Maybe, though, to Sasuke, he was.

"Sasuke, I-" The door opened too quickly for Sasuke to react. Instead, his dark eyes widened and he gasped, as his father stood in the doorway, gazing down upon Sasuke and the sleeping blond.

"Fa...father!" Sasuke called out. Naruto moved slightly in his embrace, but didn't wake up. The blue-eyed ninja was a heavy sleeper. Sasuke grabbed the blanket and pulled it over their naked bodies.

Fugaku put his hand out to stop Sasuke from saying anything else.

"I've simply come to tell you that I've found that thing I told you about. Come see me after Naruto leaves." With that, the door closed, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone once again.

'Well. That was...unexpected.' Sasuke thought to himself, relieved that his father wasn't angry to see the two of them together, in bed.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, shaking him slightly, "Wake up. You should be getting home now." Naruto groaned and buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

"Don' wanna!" He frowned, nuzzling Sasuke's chest.

"I know. You have to, though. Come on, get up!" Sasuke said, pushing the blond out of his embrace, must to his distaste. He would love to spend all day, in bed, with Naruto, but he knew it was quite impossible. Especially because Minato would wonder where Naruto is.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, bastard." Naruto pouted as he sat up and stretched. He stood up and grabbed the clothing that was shed last night and got dressed.

"See ya later!" Naruto smiled as he kissed Sasuke on the cheek, leaving the way he came in last night.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I trust your mission went well?" Minato asked as Naruto handed him the mission report. He looked it over quickly and smiled.

'Great! I expect no less from my son.' He thought to himself as he looked up at his son from his chair. His eye's narrowed dangerously as he noticed something that seemed out of place.

He stood up and walked over to the smaller blond, grabbing him by the collar.

"Otosan, what are you-" Naruto jumped slightly when his father pulled down his collar, revealing some obvious marks.

"What...what are these? They're hickies, aren't they! Naruto! When did you get these? Did you...did you stay over Sasuke's last night?" Minato asked, horrified.

"N...no! They're...bug bites!" Naruto lied.

"Don't lie to me!" Minato reciprocated.

"O...okay...yeah, they're hickies. From this morning. I visited Sasuke before I came here." Naruto replied, believing a half-lie was better than telling his father the truth.

"Hmm, visited? And what exactly did this ' _visit'_  of yours consist of?"

"Uh...Well, we-"

"Minato-san, I need to speak with you." Sasuke announced as he entered the room. Upon entering, he saw Naruto standing there, slightly worried, as Minato held the collar of his shirt down, revealing all the hickies Sasuke made last night. Minato looked over to him, murder intent within his blue eyes.

'Shit,' Sasuke thought to himself, panicking, and wondering how he could escape. 'At least those are the only one's he can see right now...'

"You!" Minato yelled, letting go of his son and pointing at the young Uchiha.

"Otosan, wait-" Naruto called out, trying to stop his father from murdering Sasuke.

It was too late for Naruto to stop his father, because the man was already chasing Sasuke out the door and through Konoha.

* * *

(1) Virtual cookies for those who know where this line is from!

So, how was it! Please let me know how you liked it!


	2. The Overprotective Father

AN: Okay, so I originally said this would be a two-shot, but I expanded it a little bit more to make it a little longer. So it's not over yet.

"Sasuke, why are you out of breath?" Mikoto asked as her youngest son ran into the house, and shut the door behind him. Once shut, he slid downwards onto the floor, panting and clutching his racing heart. He looked terrified.

"Nothing mother. Just some...special training." Sasuke replied, standing up and regaining his posture. He brushed off his clothing and walked up the stairs towards his room, ignoring the fact that Itachi was laughing. As if Itachi knew why Sasuke was out of breath.

'I'm never going to get his blessing if this keeps happening.' Sasuke sighed, plopping down on his bed in anguish. He had intended to speak with Minato about marrying Naruto, but everything to a horrible turn when Sasuke walked into the room, to see Minato shocked by Naruto's hickies.

XOXOXOXO

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Came Naruto's sad voice from the door. Sasuke looked up from his place on the bed, where he was laying face down, to see the love of his life in the door way, leaning up against the door frame, with a frown upon his gorgeous face.

Sasuke blinked a few times and pushed himself to sit on his bed. He patted the spot next to him, silently telling the blond to 'come and sit'.

Naruto walked over and sat next to Sasuke. He smiled sadly and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. In response, the raven wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

"It's not your fault your father is crazy and over protective." Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's hair, kissing the top of his head gently.

"I'll have a talk with him later on." Naruto replied, turning in Sasuke's hold and facing him. He leaned forward and placed on gentle kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"It's funny because he thinks your innocent." Sasuke replied, cupping Naruto's face in his hands. His thumbs traced the whisker marks on his face.

"Eh, well I guess he does. He should know I'm not. He did catch us in bed together." He laughed gently.

"Tch, yeah. By now he should now how...un-innocent you are...If he only knew half the things we did-"

"Oi! Shut up, bastard! You act like it's a bad thing!" Naruto replied, folding his arms and turning his head away from Sasuke.

"I never said it was. I'm simply saying if he only knew. Wait, no, I'm glad he doesn't know. If he did he really would kill me."

"Nah, I wouldn't let him, Sasuke! I'd protect you from him." Naruto smiled as he turned back to the young Uchiha. He leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips, this time, staying put.

Sasuke moaned in response and pushed Naruto to lay on his back on the bed, deepening the kiss by plunging his tongue into Naruto's mouth, coaxing Naruto's to come out and play. Naruto groaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling their bodies closer. Sasuke snaked his hand up Naruto's shirt, caressing the taunt muscles on his way up towards Naruto's chest. Sasuke twisted Naruto's left nipple with his fingers, causing the blond to arch into him. Sasuke responded by grinding his hips against Naruto's, causing their clothe-covered erections to rub against one another.

"Sasuke-" Naruto moaned, breathless, and wanting more. Wanting it to go further. They were thrusting against each other, trying to get more friction.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered as he attacked Naruto's neck. Sucking and kisses in certain spots that he knew, from experience, drove Naruto crazy.

"As hot as this is," A voice came from the doorway. Sasuke and Naruto both stopped their actions and turned towards the door, that Naruto had left open, to see Itachi standing there, with a knowing smirk upon his face.

"Dinner is ready. Naruto, our parents are assuming you are staying so they've prepared a place for you as well." His gaze didn't leave the two boys, who would have gone further had they not been interrupted.

"I'll give you a few moments to...collect yourselves." He said as he turned to leave.

"And I suggest you close and lock your door from now on, otouto."

XOXOXOXO

Minato was worried.

Very worried.

Worried about his son, who still wasn't home. Normally, if Naruto was not going to be home for dinner, Minato would hear about it. Naruto would somehow contact him.

'Is he...mad at me? Is my little boy mad at me?' He panicked slightly, hoping it wasn't true.

Minato was paranoid at times, when it came to the safety of his son.

He had lost his wife, the love of his life, just hours after Naruto was born. This, in turn, made him become over-protective towards his son.

Naruto was so much like Kushina, and Minato would not lose his son as well.

He made sure Naruto had a good teacher after he graduated the Academy. Minato knew Kakashi would protect Naruto. Minato also made sure that Jiraiya would keep an eye on Naruto from time to time, seeing as the man was his Godfather. When Naruto decided to go with Jiraiya for a year to train (1) Minato wasn't worried. Jiraiya wouldn't let anything happen to the blond.

Minato also knew that all of Naruto's friends cared for him deeply and wouldn't let anything harm him on missions, and vice-versa, of course.

When Naruto told Minato that he and Sasuke were dating, Minato was okay with it. Sasuke came from the Uchiha clan. The most powerful clan in Konoha. He was raised to be proper and polite. So, Sasuke being Naruto's boyfriend was okay. He'd treat his son with respect. He'd love him and protect him. It was a plus that the Uchiha's parents and brother liked Naruto too!

It all changed when Minato caught Sasuke in bed with Naruto.

Minato had not been happy that day.

Not at all.

He was going to wake up his son, who had slept in a little later than normal, and let him know that breakfast was ready.

Nothing could have prepared him for that moment. Sasuke and his son were both naked, and it was obvious what they had done. It had been one of the worst days in his life. To see his sweet, innocent son in bed with Sasuke! Minato just hoped that was the first (and only!) time they had sex.

Today, however, may have proved him wrong. He was enraged when he saw hickies littering his sons neck. Hickies most likely meant that Naruto had sex with Sasuke.

'Damn that Uchiha! He thinks he could just corrupt my innocent son?' Minato sighed as he made his way back into his office, hoping to find his son there, waiting for him. Naruto was no where to be found.

'He's supposed to protect you, Naruto! Not...take away your innocence!'

"Otosan!" A voice called out, snapping Minato out of his thoughts. He turned to his son right away, smiling, but his smile falter when he saw how...angry his son looked.

'He is angry at me!' He thought.

"Yes, son?"

"We need to talk...about Sasuke." Naruto said, his voice laced with seriousness.

'Uh oh.'

"What about him?" Minato replied, he couldn't help but add slight malice to his voice when he said 'him'.

"You need to stop chasing him and getting mad at him every time something sexual," Minato flinched at this, not wanting to think about his innocent little boy being sexual.

"Or every time we kiss or cuddle, or every time I have hickies on my neck! I want you to let him stay over some nights, and I don't want you to freak out if I stay over his house. Otosan, I'm almost eighteen. I'm old enough to make these decisions and this is what I want. I love him. You attacking him every time we show our love for one another is only going to make me mad."

Minato sighed, taking in his sons words. Naruto was right, of course, and Naruto had every right to be angry. Minato couldn't help it though. All he wanted to do was protect his son from harm, but most of all, from a broken heart.

"I just...don't want him to hurt you. I love you, son. I don't want you to go through the same heart break that I did with your mother." Minato replied, frowning as he looked at his son. His son. His only son. His little boy that was almost a man. His son who was almost in ANBU. His son that would eventually marry and move away from him.

His son was growing up.

"Otosan," Naruto spoke softly, taking his fathers hand within his own.

"What happened with mom...that was different. She died. She didn't leave you. She'll always be in your heart, and she loved you, and me, up until she died." Naruto smiled, placing his father's hand against his heart.

"And Sasuke won't leave me, and he'd never hurt me. Trust me. Not only would he have you to deal with, but he'd have his parents, Itachi, and our friends. Oh, and me of course. Sasuke loves me, and I love him. Please just accept that."

"I do son, I do. I just can't help but worry." Minato said as he pulled his son into his arms. Naruto was about four and a half inches shorter than Minato, but Minato couldn't help but see Naruto as being so small in his arms. In his arms, Naruto still felt like the little boy that would run into his father's arms when he was picked up from the Academy. In his arms, his son still felt like a newborn baby, being held for the first time. In his arms, Naruto felt like that twelve year old boy who was happy to be graduating from the Academy. In his arms Naruto felt like the fourteen year old boy, who had just become a Chuunin, and the sixteen year old boy who had just become a Jounin.

Those days were gone now.

Naruto really was grown up.

That wouldn't stop Minato from at least being a little protective though.

XOXOXOXO

The doorbell rang, and Minato put down the spatula he was holding in order to answer the door. He was slightly shocked when he saw Sasuke standing at the door.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Minato said as he let the Uchiha in, closing the door behind him. He noticed that Sasuke was a little weary about coming in, and he seemed to be on alert, as if he would be ready to run at any moment.

"You're so tense. Sit down." Minato smiled as he pushed Sasuke into a seat, a little more harsh than Sasuke would have liked.

"Naruto is in the shower. He'll be down in a moment." Minato said as he went back to cooking breakfast.

'There's something...different about him. Not sure if it's good or bad though.' Sasuke thought as he rested him face on his hand, as he waited for Naruto to come downstairs.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted as he kissed the raven on the lips. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he looked over at Minato, whose left eye was twitching. Sasuke dreaded what the man was going to do, but instead, Minato put the stack of pancakes on the table.

"Go...good morning to you too, Naruto."

'How strange...last time that happened, he threw the spatula at me.'

XOXOXOXO

It was a lazy night, and it was pouring outside and a little chilly. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on Naruto's couch, curled up together under a blanket, watching a movie. Sasuke was leaning against the armrest, while Naruto was in his arms, his back to Sasuke's chest. The lights were off, and the two teenagers were drifting in and out of sleep.

Somewhere in Sasuke's mind, a voice was telling him not to fall asleep, because Minato would eventually be home and probably wouldn't be too happy about finding them sleeping together on the couch. Sure, they were literally sleeping, but this was Minato. The man who got angry when Sasuke gave Naruto a little kiss.

Sasuke was too comfortable, and Naruto was warm. He couldn't help but drift off into dreamland.

What felt like only moments later, Sasuke was shoved (harshly) awake. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light (that was suddenly turned on and bothering his eyes) and looked up at Minato with fear-filled eyes. The elder blond didn't look as angry as Sasuke would think, but he didn't look too happy either.

"If you're going to sleep, take Naruto and go upstairs. Sleep in a bed where it is more comfortable than the couch." Minato said, it seemed like he was trying his hardest to keep some things to himself.

"What?" Sasuke asked, unable to believe what Minato had just said.

'Did he...just tell me to go upstairs to Naruto's bedroom...and sleep? Is he actually letting me sleep here?' Sasuke was...needless to say; shocked.

"Go on, Uchiha. Before I change my mind." Minato said.

Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. He quickly scooped Naruto in his arms, and walked up the stairs.

"Oh, and keep the door open! If that door is closed I will break it open and make you regret it!" Minato threatened as Sasuke made his way up the stairs.

'That's the Minato I know...'

Sometime in the middle of the night, Naruto got out of bed, half asleep, and closed the door, before returning the bed and cuddling with Sasuke.

"Uchiha!" Minato's angry voice jolted Sasuke out of his sleep as Minato busted the door open.

"Hmm, what's going on?" Naruto mumbled as he sat up.

"What did I tell you, Uchiha? I told you to keep this door open!" Minato was enraged.

"I did! I don't know what happened."

"Oh, sure. The door just closed on its own?"

"I closed it otosan..." Naruto added in, and the other two occupants in the room went silent.

'You really are trying to kill me!' Sasuke thought.

"What? Why! Why would you close your door?" Minato asked, suddenly less anger and more concerned.

"Why wouldn't I? I deserve privacy. We only slept," Minato looked relieved. "But if we were having sex, that would be okay...right otosan?" The end of Naruto's question came out a little more harsh than the rest, as if daring his father to say something else.

"Of...of course!" Minato whispered, turning to leave the room.

"Yes...just like his mother."

AN: As for Minato being able to use that teleportation technique (Hiraishin no Jutsu). He can use it, but wherever he's teleporting to, has to be marked. I mean, yeah, I can go ahead and say places in Konoha were marked, but this is a light-hearted comedy and it wouldn't be very funny if Minato killed Sasuke.

As for that quote from the last chapter, it was from the full theme song of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. They showed it in the pilot, and then cut the theme song to the one every one can sing. I love that show to death!


	3. Permission

"Am I hurting you?" Sasuke whispered, thrusting slowly into the tight heat. His cock was in a vice grip. It felt amazing, and it almost pained him to be going this slow. He had to make sure Naruto was ready for him to go faster, though. He had to make sure Naruto was comfortable. He had to make sure Naruto wasn't in pain.

"No. I told you," Naruto panted. He locked he ankles around Sasuke's back, causing Sasuke to thrust in deeper. Naruto moaned as Sasuke hit something inside of him for the first time.

"I'm fine. I won't break. And that...what you hit..it felt so good. Please Sasuke...go faster. Fuck me! I'm a man, not a china doll!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke immediately picked up the pace. The slapping sound of skin against skin filled the room.

"Do you...have any idea how long I've waiting for this?" Sasuke moaned out, forcing himself to go faster, harder. He was still afraid that he was hurting the blond, but Naruto seemed fine. Naruto, in fact, wrapped his legs tighter against Sasuke, pulling him closer.

"I love you Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and pulled the raven to him. Sasuke leaned forward and claimed Naruto's lips, silencing the blond as he came all over their chests. Sasuke came seconds later, collapsing on top of his lover.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke smiled as he combed his fingers through the blond locks, lulling Naruto to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

Despite Naruto's 'talk' with his father, the elder blond still watched Sasuke like a hawk. Although Minato told Naruto that he would allow Sasuke to stay the night whenever he wanted, Sasuke never asked Naruto, and when Naruto asked Sasuke to sleep over, Sasuke declined, claiming he was busy, or had a mission, or had to do something to help his parents.

Sasuke knew Naruto was getting frustrated. Sasuke could see the hurt in Naruto's eyes.

It killed him.

Sasuke loved Naruto more than anything. Hell, he wanted to marry him! It was just...difficult with Naruto's father.

It was hard to think of anything else right now, though.

"Ah, shit!" Sasuke moaned as he gripped Naruto's hair tighter, thrusting deeper into his mouth. If Naruto wasn't so used to it, he would have choked. The blond was currently on his knees, sucking Sasuke off. The raven had tried to stop him, worried that Minato would walk in on them, but Naruto managed to pursue him otherwise.

'Damn it Naruto. How is it that I can give in to you so easily. If only your father knew what you were like.' Sasuke thought to himself as he let a moan pass his lips. Naruto sure knew how to work magic with that mouth and tongue of his.

"Naruto?" The blonds named was called, followed by a knock on the door. Sasuke's eyes widened immediately, and his erection wilted significantly. There was nothing sexy about Naruto's father killing him.

"Yeah?" Naruto called out. The blond stuffed Sasuke's cock back into his pants and zipped them up. He stood up and sighed, before walking to the door, unlocking and opening it, to reveal Minato, standing there, with his arms crossed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"What were you two doing in here?" Minato asked, raising an eyebrow at the raven who seemed slightly scared.

"Doesn't matter what we were doing in out private time, otosan! What did you want?" Naruto asked again. Minato blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes in warning towards the young Uchiha, before looking back at his son and smiling.

"I wanted to take you two out for dinner. I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes." With that, Minato was gone.

Naruto walked back over to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. He opened his arms and took Naruto into them. The blond nuzzled against his chest and closed his eyes, enjoying Sasuke's warmth.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke felt his heart melt.

He knew, at that moment, that he couldn't wait any longer.

He was going to Minato to ask for his permission to marry Naruto.

He just hoped he would get Minato's blessing.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Otouto, how come you haven't spoken to Minato-san yet?" Itachi asked as he sharpened some kunai.

"How do you know I haven't?" Sasuke replied, getting easily annoyed by his older brother. His annoying older brother, who just loved prying into his love life, and sexual life too!

Sasuke remembered when Itachi had found out that he and Naruto were going to have sex. His brother gave him a lot of 'advice'. He even asked how it went after it happened. Sasuke, however, ignored him.

"You would have told mother and father if you have. Didn't you speak to father about it two weeks ago? I was sure you'd have asked Minato-san by now. You want to ask dear little Naruto to marry you on his birthday, correct? That's in three weeks. What are you waiting for?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm waiting to make sure Minato doesn't kill me when I speak to him." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Naruto is on a mission right now, so I think I'll go speak with Minato-san tomorrow, before Naruto gets back."

"Good luck. Oh, and don't get killed by the Yondaime."

XOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke took a deep breath as he walked into the Hokage's office. Immediately, Minato looked up from the paper work he was currently working on, to look at Sasuke. He smiled gently and greeted him.

"Hello Uchiha-san. What can I help you with?" He asked. Normally, Sasuke would be in his ANBU uniform when he was in the Hokage's office, because when he went to the Hokage's office, it was typically for a mission, or a report. Right now, however, Sasuke was dressed casually. He wore a pair of white shorts and a black shirt. Something he would wear when hanging around with Minato's son.

Minato typically called Sasuke 'Uchiha-san' when it came to anything to do with his shinobi status, and called him 'Sasuke' when it had to do with something casual, or something to do with his son.

"Minato-san, I'm not coming to you right now as an ANBU. I'm not even coming to you as a Konoha ninja," Minato raised a curious brow at this. Sasuke never came to Minato for anything other than something to do with his ninja status. The other times Minato saw Sasuke, was always with Naruto. Minato believed this was partially because Sasuke was afraid to be left alone with Minato, after all the times he had threatened him.

"I'm coming to you now as Sasuke, your son's boyfriend." Sasuke was beginning to get nervous. The Uchiha was very good at hiding his emotions, Minato knew that very well. However, he always noticed his emotions go into array when he was with Naruto. It almost made Minato want to smile.

If he wasn't so worried about Sasuke trying to corrupt his son.

"Where are you going with this, Sasuke? Is everything okay with you two? You seem to be disoriented about something. Did you do something to hurt Naruto?" Minato questioned. At this point he put down the pen he was holding and sat up straight, giving Sasuke his full attention. Whatever Sasuke wanted, it seemed important. Minato just hoped that it didn't have to do with son. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't break his son's heart.

'This isn't as easy as I thought it would be.' Sasuke thought, sighing, in attempts to calm his frantic heart.

"There's something important I've come to ask you today, Minato-san." Sasuke stated seriously.

"Okay, spill it kid." Minato was getting slightly impatient.

"I've come to ask for your permission, and your blessing."

"Permission and blessing? Sasuke, are you going to do what I think you are?" Minato asked, surprise taking over his face.

"Perhaps. I am asking for your permission to ask for Naruto's hand in marriage. I want your blessing for us to have a happy life together." Sasuke spoke a little more quickly than normal, his head threatening to explode from his chest.

"Well, well, well. An Uchiha asking for my sons hand in marriage. Imagine that." Minato grinned. He knew how much in love the two were. Naruto was on cloud nine when he was with the Uchiha. Sure, they fought like crazy, but it was just a part of who they were.

"Yes. Well, I want you to know how much I love him. I won't cause him any harm, and I'll make him as happy as I possibly can. My family is ready and willing to welcome him with open arms. I'll take care of him well. As will they." Sasuke explained. His parents really liked the blond. Sasuke had been terrified to tell his parents when he started to date Naruto, but to his surprise they were okay with it.

"What do you...say?" Sasuke asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"What do I say? What can I say Sasuke? You want to marry my only son . My only child! You want to take my little boy from me. You've already taken his innocence. My son was so innocent before he met you! You corrupted him!" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, unsure if Minato was speaking the truth, being sarcastic, or a mix of each.

"Well, I-" Sasuke began, only to be interrupted by the Hokage.

"Let me think about it, Uchiha."

"What?" Sasuke yelled. He didn't mean to raise his voice. Especially at his boyfriends father.

"I said I'll think about it, Uchiha. Is there anything else you need today?"

Sasuke felt like something was crushing his heart. He suddenly found it hard to breath.

"OI! Otosan, ready to go to lunch?" Naruto came bursting into the room, gasping slightly as he saw Sasuke.

"What are you doing here? And why do you look so...I dunno, weird?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was clutching at his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke countered. He looked over at his boyfriend.

"You don't look like yourself, I mean. Jeez, no need to jump to conclusions! That's the last time I worry about you, teme!"

"Yes. I'm ready son. Ichiraku's as per usual?"

"Yup! Ne, ne, want to come too, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, smiling as he grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Maybe next time, Naruto. I have something important to think about."

"Tch, fine! You're missing out though!"

"Yeah, missing out on ramen. Sure."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Sasuke! Sasuke what's wrong?" Mikoto yelled as her son came bursting into the house, and ran upstairs towards his room. Within seconds the door slammed shut.

"What on earth could have happened to him?" Mikoto asked her eldest son.

"It could possibly have something to do with Minato-san.

"Oh dear. I better go speak to him."

"No mother. I'll go."

XOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke was in his bathroom, panting, as he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"I can't do this anymore..." He said as he splashed his face with some water.

"Do what?" Itachi's voice came from the doorway.

"Aniki, I never said you can come in. I want to be alone."

"So it's safe to assume it didn't go well with Minato-san?" Itachi asked, walking into the bathroom. He grabbed a hand towel and handed it to his little brother.

"No. No it didn't." Sasuke replied as he snatched the towel.

"So Minato-san said he wouldn't let you marry Naruto?" Itachi asked, finding it a little hard to believe.

"He said he'd think about it."

"So? What's the problem then?" Itachi asked.

"The problem, is how he acts! He acts as if I'm out to hurt Naruto." Sasuke sighed, brushing passed his brother to walk into his room and sit on his bed.

"He's simply overprotective," Itachi followed him, taking a seat next to his distressed little brother.

"Naruto is his only son. His son that his wife left behind. He loves him very much, and they were-are- very close. When you two started to date, Naruto stopped spending time with his father, and spent all his time with you." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He had never known that. It all made sense, though.

"Perhaps, if you maybe include Minato-san in some things, he'll open up a little more."

"Do you think...he'll let me marry Naruto?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Yes, ototou. I do believe he will."

Aww, poor Sasuke is sad, and Minato is crazy! Hmm, so how will this all work out now? Will Sasuke take Itachi's advice? Or will he just decide to elope with Naruto?


	4. Thinking

"Hey Sasuke. What's-" Naruto never got to finish his sentence, because he was thrown inside and shoved against the closed door. Sasuke immediately slammed his lips to Naruto's, devouring him. He pried Naruto's lips open with his tongue, and attacked Naruto's own tongue. The blond moaned in response, shocked but turned on greatly by the way his boyfriend was acting.

Sasuke pulled away causing Naruto to pant, eyes wide, as he starred at his boyfriend.

"What...what's gotten into you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it when I take control like this? Don't you like it when I'm forceful and rough sometimes?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. He pulled Naruto close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck, gently nipping at the skin, before biting a little harder. Naruto shivered in pleasure, goosebumps running across his skin. He could feel himself hardening with anticipation.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Minato's angry voice yelled out. The last thing Minato wanted to do was come home to see son being ravished by Sasuke! He thought Sasuke was trying to prove himself as a good future son in law!

"Tou...tousan!" Naruto gently pushed Sasuke away, blushing heavily.

"Sasuke, get out right now!"

"But...tousan! He-"

"No! I want him out right now. Get out Sasuke!"

XOXOXOXOXO

As Naruto made his way downstairs, he heard his father and Sasuke talking.

"Good morning, darling." Sasuke smirked, walking over to the surprised blond, kissing his lips gently, trying his best to ignore the glare Minato was giving him.

"Uh...good morning?" Naruto replied, wondering why Sasuke was downstairs talking to his father, and not upstairs with him.

"Sasuke is treating us to breakfast this morning. Are you ready to go?" Minato asked.

"He is?" Naruto exclaimed, looking over at his boyfriend, who wore a bit of a smug look upon his face.

"Yes I am, now come on. And no, we're not having ramen."

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto wasn't too happy.

No, he was actually frustrated.

Both emotionally and sexually!

Frustrated with his boyfriend!

For the past three weeks, whenever they got together, whether it be going out somewhere, or staying home and watching a movie, Sasuke would always include his father. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't had a moment of time together alone, for the past three weeks. It was always the three of them, together.

It was bothering Naruto. Sure, he thought it was nice that Sasuke invited his father to do things, but not all the time! He wanted to spend time alone with Sasuke! He missed him, even though he saw him everyday.

So Naruto decided to come up with a way for him and Sasuke to be alone. So he decided to make sure that his father had some extra work and would be cooped up in his office for hours! Giving him and Sasuke plenty of alone time.

There was knocking on the door, and then Sasuke let himself in just as he normally did.

"Hey Naruto. Where's your father? I figured we'd all go out to the street fair." Sasuke said as he looked around for his boyfriends father.

"He's busy in his office today," Naruto smirked, pushing Sasuke down onto the couch. "So I figured we could have some alone time, and I can show you how much I've missed you." Naruto purred, straddling the Uchiha, and moving his hips slightly, causing Sasuke to gasp softly.

"I just saw you yesterday, Naruto." Sasuke replied, trying to smoothly push the blond off, even though his cock was aching to claim him, and in his heart and mind, he wanted to be with Naruto more than anything. Naruto took notice of this.

"What the hell, asshole? Do you not want me anymore? Am I not good enough? Have you gotten tired of me?" He yelled, anger wasn't even going to begin to describe how he felt at the moment.

"No! No Naruto! Of course not! I love you." Sasuke replied, holding onto Naruto's hips gently.

'Damn, I have missed being close to him...Maybe I should tone it down a bit with inviting his father out.' Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto did look really upset.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I just want your fathers respect, so I've been trying to earn it. I'll never grow tired of you, I love you, so much." Sasuke said as he sat up and captured the blond's lips. Naruto smiled into the kiss and let his lips mesh with Sasuke's. He missed being so close to Sasuke. It had been way too long.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

XOXOXOXOXO

Minato sighed in exhaustion as he unlocked his door and walked inside. He couldn't understand why he had so much extra paperwork. He was usually so good about making sure his paper work was up to date.

"Hmm, maybe it's all the time I've been spending with Sasuke and Naruto. It's taking away from my work." Minato sighed.

"I wonder why my little son is right now,s anyway." He wondered, looking around the kitchen. If Naruto was going out with his friends, training, hanging out with Sasuke, or anything else, he'd always leave his father a note to let him know where he was. Minato was a worry-wort so the notes calmed his nerves.

"Perhaps he's in his room." Minato whispered as he head upstairs, eyes widening as he heard moans and his sons bed creaking.

"Sasuke..." Minato growled, running to Naruto's door. It was open a tiny bit, and Minato peeked in.

Naruto was bouncing up and down on Sasuke's lap, moaning in pleasure. His balanced himself by placing his hands on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke also had his hands on Naruto's hip, helping his movements. Both boys had their eyes closed in concentration.

"Sasuke...I'll kill you!" Minato said to himself as he watched his son let out a long moan of pleasure, and then collapse on top of Sasuke. The two were panting heavily, and Naruto adjusted himself so he was laying comfortably on top of his boyfriend.

"I missed you Sasuke." Naruto said as he nuzzled into Sasuke chest, smiling deeply. He was so happy to be with Sasuke like this again.

"I've missed you too." Sasuke replied as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, soothing him, lulling him to sleep.

"That feels nice. All of this does...being in your arms again."

"Yes Naruto. I love holding you. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. Just know that I love you more than anything, and I'd never purposely hurt you. You mean the world to me. More than you'd ever know." Sasuke whispered. Something in the tone of his voice made it all seem sad.

"Love you too, Sasuke." Naruto muttered, half asleep.

Minato couldn't help but smile. His son looked so utterly happy be with with Sasuke. The way Sasuke talked to Naruto showed Minato that Sasuke did in deed love him...and the way Sasuke held him right now was so sweet. He was holding him like he was a precious jewel.

"That's exactly how I want my son to be treated." Minato smiled. He silently walked away from the door and entered his own room. When Sasuke and Naruto came to breakfast the next morning he'd take Sasuke aside and give him his permission to marry Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXO

When Naruto awoke in the morning he stretched out and placed his hand beside him, hoping to cuddle up to Sasuke a bit before he went downstairs to eat. He frowned when he realized that Sasuke was gone, and the space he previously occupied was cold.

"Sasuke?" He called out. If the raven was in the bathroom, he'd hear him and respond, but there was only silence.

Naruto groaned as he sat up. His entire body ached from their activities last night. Sasuke was a bit rough, but Naruto still liked it. He liked it when Sasuke took charge. Although, having sex for three hours may have been a bit much.

Limping over to his bathroom, Naruto turned on the hot water and examined himself in the mirror, gasping at what he saw. There were love bites all over his body. His neck, his chest, the inside of his thighs.

"I better make sure this is covered up so my dad won't see.."

After Naruto got out of the shower, he noticed a note on his nightstand. Furrowing his brows, he walked over and picked it up. His eyes widened as he read through the short note. Once he finished, the piece of paper fell out of his hands on onto the floor.

XOXOXOXOXO

Minato wasn't sure if Sasuke would come down with Naruto, or somehow sneak in, but regardless, he was ready and willing to speak with him.

Everything came to a halt when he turned to see his son who had the most depressed look on his face that he had ever seen.

"Naruto, son, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to his son.

"Sa...Sasuke...broke up with me."

Aww, sadness! Don't worry, this will have a happy ending. I promise! Only 2 more chapters left of this. I think after this I may write another story about Sasuke's family and Minato being alive...and Minato being over protective. I like over-protective Minato...haha.

Next chapter Minato is going to have a talk with Sasuke!

Review :)


	5. Daddy Knows Best

"What? What did you say?" Minato asked, not too sure that he heard what his son had said correctly.

"I said, Sasuke broke up with me!" Naruto said, raising his voice a little, but talking slowly. It was the only thing he could do in order to stop himself from crying.

"He broke up with you? Why? He is head over heals in love with you, son." Minato asked. Everything seemed to be going perfectly well for the two teens. This breakup literally came out of no where, and Minato couldn't understand why Sasuke would want to break up Naruto.

"It's you. It's all because of you!" Naruto frowned, swallowing the lump in his throat, pointing a shaking finger at his father. His eyes burned with tears at the brim, but he refused to let them fall. He'd go talk to Sasuke. He'd talk to Sasuke and set everything straight again. They'd be going out again by the end of the day!

"Me? What did I do?" Minato asked softly. In his mind, however, he knew. He knew it was his fault. He knew all the pressure he'd put on Sasuke might have finally made the young man cave in. Sasuke was only human, and could only take so much.

"You know what you did. You know how you always made him feel! You acted like he was the bad guy. You acted as though he was hurting me and forcing me to do things. Every time he kissed me you'd make a big deal! You never let him stay over and you never even let him get close to me! That would get to anyone. Even Sasuke. You've scared him off! I am not a child, father. I'm almost eighteen and I've been with Sasuke for almost three years. You need to back off and let me grow up! I'm not going to be with you forever." Naruto said coldly as he turned away from his father. He had every intention to go over to Sasuke's and talk to him.

"Oh, and I'm the one who pushes him sometimes. When you caught him here that one time, I was the one who pressured him into staying the night. I'm the one who pushes him to stay over and to kiss me. He was always so afraid that you'd walk in. Sure, he enjoys it as much as I do, but I'm not the innocent little boy that you think I am." With that, he walked over to the door, opened it, and slammed it behind him.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke felt terrible.

He didn't want to break up with Naruto. He loved him, so much, and he most certainly didn't want to do it by leaving the blond a note! Sasuke felt it was the cowardly way out. The only reason he didn't do it in person, was because he wouldn't have been able to look into Naruto's eyes. He wouldn't be able to take Naruto's tears.

He had only seen Naruto cry once before, and Sasuke couldn't take it. He couldn't take the giant tears coming out of Naruto's big blue eyes. He couldn't stand seeing the tears roll down his cheeks. Hell, he couldn't stand Naruto being sad at all. The blond was meant to smile.

Sasuke clenched his fists as he sat down on his bed. He felt sick to his stomach, but it was something he had to do. Minato had put great pressure on their relationship. And it had been building up since they started dating. It got to the point where Sasuke couldn't even hold Naruto's hand without getting glared at by his father.

Sasuke wanted to be able to be affectionate with Naruto without having to worry about being yelled at. He wanted to spend time with him without worrying that he was going to be killed by his father. He wanted to be able to spend the night without being castrated.

After a while, it just got to be too much.

"Sasuke-chan. Naruto-chan is here to speak with you." His mother, Mikoto called from his closed door. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. No. He couldn't speak to Naruto right now. He knew if he did, he'd take Naruto back. Sasuke wouldn't be able to take seeing Naruto in pain.

Sasuke had to stick with his decision. He couldn't see Naruto right now.

"Mother, please tell him I'm not here."

"What? Why?" She asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Please, just do this for me. Just this one time." Sasuke begged. He'd eventually tell his family that he broke up with Naruto, but right now he needed to be left alone.

"Well, okay Sasuke-chan."

XOXOXOXOXO

It had gone on like that for one month. Naruto would go over everyday, and everyday Sasuke's parents or brother would say he wasn't home.

"Will you tell him I came by, please?" Naruto asked. His voice no longer held the same tone it used to. He sounded sad and almost defeated.

"Of course Naruto-kun. See you around." Itachi said as he slowly closed the door, feeling something tug at his heart at the broken look upon Naruto's face when he told him Sasuke wasn't home again.

"That was him again, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked from the top of the stairs. Itachi looked up at his brother and sighed.

"Why don't you just talk to him? You can't avoid him forever. Mother, father and I can't keep doing this for you." Itachi said. He wasn't happy about his little brother breaking up with Naruto. Either were their parents. All three of them tried to get Sasuke to get back with the blond, but Sasuke refused to budge.

"Please aniki...I'll talk to him, eventually. Just keep doing this for me."

"Just get back with him, Sasuke. Do you have any idea how much he loves you?" Sasuke shook his head at this.

"It doesn't matter. I'll stand by my decision."

"You truly are a fool."

XOXOXOXOXO

Minato was a wreck, but it was nothing compared to how his son felt.

Naruto barely spoke to him. He barely spoke to anyone at all. He wasn't his normal bubbly self. Instead, it seemed like a dark cloud had settled over him. He seemed so dead set on getting Sasuke back, but Sasuke refused to see him. Every day Naruto would go over to Sasuke's house with hopes of renewing their relationship, and everyday he'd return more depressed than the day before.

While Naruto didn't come out and say that he blamed his father, Minato knew he did. He knew Naruto wasn't too happy with him. He could tell by the way Naruto spoke to him. He'd keep the conversation to quick, simple replies.

"Hello, son." Minato said as he watched his son close the door slowly. From the look on his face, Minato could tell that it was another failed trip to Sasuke's.

"Hi." Naruto replied.

"Are you hungry? I figured we can go get ramen. It's been a while since we've gone there together. What do you say?" Minato tried everything to cheer Naruto up, but nothing worked.

"Not hungry." Naruto shrugged, making his way towards the stairs.

There were times that Minato would pass by Naruto's room, and hear crying. Naruto never cried in front of people. He waited until he was alone, in his room. Which made Minato feel even worse. His own son didn't even want to go for him for comfort.

He remembered when Naruto was a young child, he'd go into Minato's room when he had a nightmare, or when there was a thunder storm. As Naruto grew older, he slowly stopped, and once Naruto started dating Sasuke, Naruto would always go to Sasuke for comfort. It almost made Minato...jealous.

That evening, Minato passed by Naruto's room. Slowly, he opened the door and walked over to his son, to check on him like he did when Naruto was young. The younger blond was curled up on his side, in the fetal position, hugging a small fox stuffed animal to his chest. He was holding onto it as if his life depended on it.

Sasuke had won Naruto the fox at one of the street fairs. While Naruto never really liked stuffed animals, Minato wasn't surprised that Naruto slept with it now. It reminded him of Sasuke.

Taking a closer look, Minato saw dried tears on his sons cheeks.

'He must have cried himself to sleep.' Minato thought. He pulled the blankets over his son, kissed his forehead and left the room. He walked downstairs and to the door. He was on a mission and he wasn't about to fail.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Sasuke?" Fugaku called out, knocking on his sons door.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"Someone is here to see you." His father replied.

'It can't be Naruto again. He was just here.' Sasuke thought to himself as he opened his door, his eyes widening in fear and shock when he saw Minato standing there.

"Hello Sasuke. I'd like to speak with you in private. Would you please come outside with me?" Minato asked. Minato seemed very calm. However, Sasuke knew better. He was anticipating his arrival, eventually.

"S...sure."

To say Sasuke was scared would be an understatement. Here he was, sitting in the garden with his ex-boyfriends father. Powerful father, at that. Sasuke had a bad feeling that Minato was here to yell at him. To tell him that he broke Naruto's heart and he was going to pay.

"I'm sorry." Minato said, and Sasuke's eyes widened. He slowly turned to Minato, shock evident on his face.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry. I've created a rip in your relationship with my son. You broke his heart, but it's my fault." Minato paused for a moment. He loved his son more than anything else in the world. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his son. His pride and joy. His little baby boy.

"Minato, I don't know what to say..." Sasuke said slowly. Minato had stopped bothering Sasuke and Naruto in the past, but it only lasted a few days, and then Minato went back to his normal, insane, overprotective father-self.

"Say you'll take him back. Say you'll marry him." Minato smiled gently, trying to make light of the situation.

"Minato-san, I'm sorry. I can't...I can't do this. You're too-" Sasuke stopped himself. He didn't want to make Minato mad by telling him that he was crazy.

"Too overprotective? I know. And I apologize. I can't help it. He's my only child. My son. I'm going to lose him to you, I can't help but be overprotective."

"Minato-san, I love him. And you're not going to lose him to me...you're going to...gain another son." Sasuke smiled.

"Yes, perhaps. But please, take him back. Go talk to him. He's so heartbroken. I can't stand seeing him like that. I'll lay off Sasuke, I promise you that." Minato said, sighing. In his heart, he knew that Sasuke treated Naruto right. Sasuke treated him like a precious jewel. He loved him. Minato saw that.

"I don't know, Minato-san. I love him so much, and I miss him...I want him back so badly. I miss holding him...I miss kissing him and being with him. I miss the s-" He stopped before he could finish it. Sure, Minato was accepting them, but Sasuke didn't want to push it.

"Talk to him. Sasuke, please."

"I suppose I can..." Sasuke said slowly. In his mind, he was jumping for joy. He'd have Naruto back!

"And as for you marrying him...well...you have my blessing."

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning Sasuke stood in front of his ex-boyfriends house. A bouquet of roses in his arms. His heart beat erratically, almost as if it were going to jump out of his throat. He was terrified. He was scared that Naruto would be angry at him, and yell at him. He was scared that Naruto would tell him he hated him and slam the door in his face.

He was scared that Naruto wouldn't take him back.

With a deep breath, Sasuke rang the bell and waited.

After a few seconds, Naruto opened the door, and immediately, his eyes widened.

"Hello, Naruto. May I come in?" Sasuke asked. Naruto who seemed to be in shock nod his head and stepped aside so Sasuke could come in. When Sasuke was in, he closed the door.

"Here, I got these for you." Sasuke smiled as he handed Naruto the flowers. The blond slowly took the m and hugged them to his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke breath got caught in his throat. Naruto sounded so sad, so broken.

"I came to...apologize." Naruto's eyes brightened at this.

"I was stupid, Naruto. So stupid." He sobbed, pulling the blond into his arms, causing Naruto to drop the roses.

"I love you! I love you so much! I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry! I was a fool...Please...please take me back! I never wanted anything in this world as much as I want you! Forgive me, please! Take me back Naruto! Yell at me, hit me, I don't care! Just take me back!" Sasuke sobbed, holding the blond tighter. He didn't care that he was crying. He didn't care that he was vulnerable. He didn't care. He just wanted Naruto back.

"Sasuke, you're an idiot!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke braced himself, ready to be assaulted. He expected Naruto be be angry, he just didn't know how angry he'd be.

Hmm, so what's going to happen? Will Naruto be angry?

So this is almost done! One more chapter left (aww, I had fun writing this!). I actually want to make a sequel. I want to add Mpreg to it, but I want to know everyone's opinion on it! So Mpreg or no?


	6. Blessing

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in happiness as he leaned deeper into Sasuke's embrace. To Naruto, it felt like the best thing in the world to be in Sasuke's arms again. The blond missed this. So much.

 

However...

 

“SASUKE!!” He growled, and Sasuke braced himself. He knew that Naruto had some rage towards him, and Sasuke knew that he'd hear it from Naruto. He couldn't blame the teen, of course.

 

“You call me a moron?! You're the one who didn't talk to me for a month!” Naruto began, pulling away from Sasuke. He stood stern and straight in front of him. Ready to give Sasuke a piece of his mind. Sure, he'd take Sasuke back, but Sasuke would hear it from him first!

 

Sasuke winced at the level of Naruto's voice.

 

'I deserve this.' Sasuke told himself. As long as Naruto took him back, he didn't care how mad the blond was, or how angry he was.

 

“I came by your house everyday! Sometimes more than once. And every time, your parents or Itachi lied for you, and told me you weren't home! Why Sasuke? Why couldn't you just talk to me? Why couldn't we just work it out? Do you have any idea how much I love you, you complete ass?” Naruto finished (for now), giving Sasuke time to talk and possibly explain himself a little.

 

“I have no excuses, Naruto. Yes, I was home all those times. I couldn't stand seeing you. If I had seen you at any point, if I had seen the pleading look you'd give me, if I had seen the broken look in your eyes, I'd have gotten back with you right away.” Sasuke explained.

 

“Yeah, because that would have been horrible.” Naruto mumbled, frowning.

 

“I know Naruto, I know. I have nothing else to really explain, except how stupid I am, and how sorry I am.”

 

“What changed your mind?” Naruto asked slowly, curious as to why Sasuke decided to finally come to him.

 

“Your father.” Sasuke replied, causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Your father came to me. He saw how much you were suffering. Despite how overprotective and overbearing he is, he cares. He just worries about you. He wants to make sure you don't go the wrong way in life. He wants to make sure you'll be okay once you're-” Sasuke stopped himself. He was going to finish off the sentence with 'married' but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. He still was going to ask Naruto to marry him.

 

“Once I'm what?” Naruto asked.

 

“Once you're...out on your own.” Sasuke finished.

 

“Well, I guess I can understand. You're still in the doghouse though, asshole.” Naruto replied, smiling, causing Sasuke to let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Come here, moron.” Sasuke said as he opened up his arms, to which Naruto threw himself in right away.

 

“I love you, Sasuke.” Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's neck.

 

“I love you too, let me show you just how much.” He whispered. He pushed Naruto down gently, and worked quickly with getting the blond's pants and boxers off, leaving him naked and exposed under Sasuke's eyes.

 

Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable under Sasuke's gaze. It had been one month since they had sex, but Naruto almost felt like it was their first time again. He felt nervous and shy under the look that his lover was giving him. Slowly, he began to bring his knee's up, but Sasuke, who realized, stopped him. He spread Naruto's legs and settled in between them.

 

“Don't be so nervous.” Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, before nibbling on the lobe, causing Naruto to let out a moan. Goosebumps broke out across his skin.

 

Sasuke kissed a path down Naruto's body. Stopping at various places to nibble and bite to leave a mark. By the time they were done tonight, Naruto would be covered in love bites.

 

“Mmm,” Naruto moaned as Sasuke's warm breath ghosted over his cock. He was already so hard from excitement and anticipation.

 

Naruto buried his hands in Sasuke's hair as the raven swallowed around his erection. Sasuke's hot, wet mouth was all over his cock, sending spasms of pleasure up his spine.

 

“Oh...Sasuke!” Naruto moaned, thrusting his hips gently, closing his eyes in intense pleasure as Sasuke hummed around his member. While humming, he felt Sasuke tongue the slit of his cock, making Naruto almost lose it.

 

“Please!” Naruto nearly yelled out as Sasuke pulled away, making him groan at the loss. He was in a world of pleasure, ready to cum, and Sasuke had pulled away.

 

“Shh, I'll make you feel even better.” Sasuke panted. Giving Naruto pleasure made him hard, and he wanted to take care of his own problem.

 

Sasuke backed up slightly on the bed, and got off. He shed himself of his clothes and let them fall to the floor, grabbing the bottle of lube in his pants before crawling back onto the bed. Immediately, he was on top of Naruto, kissing him.

 

“I love you,” He whispered, capturing Naruto's lips and plunging into the warm cavern. While he missed sex with Naruto (he really missed the sex) he missed kissing the blond, and holding him more than anything. He missed hugging him and falling asleep on the couch. He missed being in his presence.

 

Sasuke, breaking the lip lock, opened the bottle of lube and got his fingers wet. Slowly, he maneuvered Naruto's legs, so one was up against his chest, exposing the area that Sasuke was so anxious to be in. He circled the entrance, getting it wet, before plunging in two fingers at once.

 

“Ouch.” Naruto winced, moving slightly. He hadn't expected it to hurt.

 

“It's been some time, so yes, this may hurt slightly. As you know, it'll feel good, really soon.” Naruto gasped as Sasuke thrust his fingers harder, hitting his prostate.

 

“Ri...right there!” Naruto moaned, wanted something bigger, something harder, inside of him.

 

Sasuke thrust his fingers in and out, watching as Naruto became a moaning mess. He loved watching Naruto when he was pleasured. He loved the way the blond looked. He loved how Naruto's toes curled when he was having and orgasm. He loved how Naruto bit his lip as he thrust his hips.

 

“That's enough, Naruto.” Sasuke said as he pulled his fingers out. Naruto stopped panting and opened his blue eyes, staring up at Sasuke, silently asking why he stopped.

 

“I can't wait to be inside of you.” He whispered as he lubed himself up. When he was done, he moved in between Naruto and positioned his cock at the blonds entrance. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. He was feeling anxious, but nervous.

 

“Calm down, Naruto. We've been doing this for quite a while.” Sasuke smiled as he caressed Naruto's cheek.

 

“Ye...yeah, I know! I don't know why I'm so nervous.” Naruto replied, breathing softly as Sasuke pushed inside. It stung, but it was a nice sting. A sting of familiarity.

 

“Sasuke, it feels so good to have you inside me again. I missed you so much!” Naruto whispered breathlessly as he tightened his legs around Sasuke's waits, thrusting his hips to meet Sasuke's harsh penetration. They were rocking together, meeting thrust for thrust, both teens feeling immense pleasure.

 

“Never again, Naruto, I'll never leave you!” Sasuke moaned as shoved his cock into Naruto's tight entrance. Oh how he missed being inside of him.

 

“Sa..Sasuke! Sasuke!” Naruto moaned as he released himself, his cum splattering on Sasuke's chest, who didn't even take much notice to it, as he released himself inside the blond, before collapsing on top of him.

 

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

Sasuke was laying mostly on his side, with Naruto snuggled up against his chest.

 

“Mmm, Sasuke.” Naruto purred as he nuzzled Sasuke's neck, kissing his randomly.

Just as Sasuke predicted, Naruto was covered in love bites. To say Sasuke was swelling with pride would be an understatement. 

“I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm never going to let you go again.” Sasuke said, rubbing his hands up and down Naruto's naked back. Right now, he wanted more than anything to propose. He wanted to tell Naruto how much he needed him. How he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

 

He couldn't, though. He had to wait. He had to make it special.

 

And he would.

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

 

“Ah! Sasuke, welcome home. Did you speak with Naruto?” His mother, Mikoto questioned the moment he walked in the door. When his family saw Sasuke talking with Minato, they knew that he'd go speak with Naruto.

 

“Yes little brother, how did it go?” Itachi inquired from his place on the couch.

 

“It went...well. Naruto and I are back together, and his father said I have his permission and blessing to marry Naruto.”

 

“That's wonderful! See, everything went very well. When do you plan on asking him?” Mikoto asked, smiling proudly at her son. She knew how nervous Sasuke was to ask Minato's permission.

 

“It must have went well with Naruto. Look how much he's smiling.” Itachi teased. Sasuke glared at him, but ignored him and answered his mother.

 

“His friends and I are planning a surprise birthday party. I'm going to ask him there. In front of everyone. I'd like for you two and father to be there as well.”

 

“Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world!” Mikoto replied happily, thoroughly excited about her youngest son getting married.

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

“Where are you taking me, Sasuke?!” Naruto asked, curious. Currently, his elder boyfriend was walking him somewhere. Naruto wore a blindfold, and was holding Sasuke's hand, who was leading him someplace unknown.

 

“You'll see in a moment, Naruto. Be patient.”

 

“Is this some sort of kink of yours or something? You don't need to blindfold me for it! I told you I'll try anything.” Naruto grinned, suddenly getting excited.

 

“No. Trust me, this is no kink. Now shut up and don't talk about our sex life, because believe me, you'll regret it when I take off this blindfold.” Sasuke opened the door and led Naruto in, closing the door behind them.

 

“What is it then?” Naruto anxiously asked.

 

“Tch, so impatient!” Sasuke replied, peeling the blindfold off.

 

“Surprise! Happy birthday, Naruto!” A small crowd cheered happily once the blindfold was off his eyes.

 

In front of him stood; The rest of the rookie nine, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato, Sasuke's parents, and Itachi.

 

“What...” Naruto paused, turning to his lover.

 

“Did you do this?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke smiled in response.

 

“Yes, happy birthday, Naruto.” He said as he placed a gently kiss on the blonds lips.

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

“You seem nervous, little brother.” Itachi pointed out. Sasuke was fidgeting with something in his pocket.

 

“Well-”

 

“Itachi, leave him be,” Fugaku told his eldest son, as he turned to Sasuke. “There is no need to be nervous, Sasuke. I'm sure Naruto will say yes. Now go ahead. This is your chance.” Fugaku gave his youngest son a small push towards the birthday boy, who was sitting at the head of the large table, opening gifts.

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke began, eying the small crowd. They all knew. How, Sasuke wasn't sure. He hadn't told many people, but now they all knew, and they all looked up at him with smiles upon their faces.

 

'That's the last time I confide in Sakura for anything.' He thought to himself, shaking his head.

 

“You're what?!” She squealed in shock.

 

“I'm going to ask Naruto to marry me.”

 

“Oh...oh gosh! Sasuke...that's...that's great! I can't wait!”

 

“Just don't...tell anyone! Especially not the dobe!”

 

“Of course not! I just can't wait now!

 

“Yeah?” Naruto asked looking up slightly. Sasuke was currently standing up while Naruto was sitting down.

 

“Can you...stand up for a moment?” Sasuke asked slowly, his heart picking up it's pace as nervousness once again wracked his entire body.

 

“What for?” Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Just...stand up.” Sasuke grit his teeth, not wanting Naruto to be difficult.

 

“Okay, fine!” Naruto said as he stood up. The screeching of the chair could be heard in the suddenly quiet room. Naruto blinked and looked around the room. Everyone was silent. They were also smiling widely.

 

“Sasuke...what's going-” He paused when he saw Sasuke prop himself of one knew in front of him. His eyes widened and he gasped.

 

“Sasuke-”

 

“Shh. Let me speak.” Sasuke said as he took Naruto's left hand and kissed it. He pulled out a box and took a deep breath.

 

“Naruto, ever since I've known you, you've been the light in my life. Always shining on my whenever I'm having a bad day. Since we were kids, I always watched you, and finally worked up the courage to ask you out. Since them, all I could think about was starting our life together, having kids (1) raising them, growing old together. I can't imagine a life without you. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. You're my sunshine, Naruto. Will you spend your life with me? Will you raise a family with me? Will be my sunshine? Naruto, will you marry me?” Sasuke said as he opened up to box and showed Naruto the ring. Naruto, shocked, held out his hand so Sasuke could place the ring on his finger.

 

“Ye...yes! Yes, of course I will!” Naruto yelled as he quickly stood up, jumping the raven, and causing him to fall to the floor. Everyone was clapping and cheering, happy that Naruto said yes.

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

Minato was leaning against the balcony outside, gazing at the stars, while sipping a white russian. Everyone else was basically mauling Sasuke and Naruto, congratulating them on their engagement. Minato wasn't sure how to act.

 

“Dad?” A voice called out, and Minato turned around see his young son standing behind him, the ring Sasuke had given him was shining in the moonlight.

 

“Yes, son?” Minato replied.

 

“Is everything okay? You didn't talk to us after I said yes to Sasuke. Do you not...approve?” Naruto asked, suddenly afraid that his own father wasn't going to approve of his engagement.

 

“Yes, yes of course! Sasuke asked me for my blessing and I gave it to him.” Minato explained.

 

“Then what is it?!” Naruto said, raising his voice slightly. His father had made him so frustrated lately with the way he was acting.

 

“I just...I'll always worry about you. Whether you're 18, getting engaged, or having your twenty fifth wedding anniversary. I'll always worry. And it just hurts a little to know that you'll be gone soon.” Minato admited.

 

“I'll never really be gone, dad. I'll always be your son. So stop moping around and come inside! Maybe you want to talk to Sasuke's parents? I'm sure they'd like to talk to you!” Naruto said as he grabbed his fathers wrist, dragging him towards to door.

 

 

“I love you, son.”

 

“I love you too, dad.”

 

This can mean adoption, artificial insemination, etc.

 

 

Aww, happy ending! I do plan on making a sequel. Chances are there will be Mpreg. I know there are some people who don't like it, and I apologize for that, but it's going to fit the storyline very well!

 

So please look out for the sequel, in maybe 2-4 weeks! It's going to be called 'Sunshine'.

 

Please review and tell me how you liked this!


End file.
